


Prank Partners(?)

by lunelights



Series: Adrienette April 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April 2020, F/M, Pranks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunelights/pseuds/lunelights
Summary: It's the day before prank day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette, having won the past several years' prank days, starts planning immediately. She's set on winning yet another, even with new players in the game.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrienette April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Prank Partners(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time doing any sort of challenge month or whatever you want to call it and also my first time posting a full length fic! This is also part of a collection which is my Camp Nanowrimo project this year. Happy reading!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Mylo. You can check out their tumblr [here](https://pain-changes-everything.tumblr.com/).

Marinette’s morning was going about as well as expected. She woke up late, threw on the first pair of clean clothes that looked somewhat decent, and rushed out the door, shoving a croissant in her mouth as she went. Marinette sprinted over to the school and up the stairs to her classroom. 

There she found a strange sight. Everyone was in their normal seats except for Kim. He was standing at the front of the classroom with Max by the board. Written all across the board was "PRANK DAY 2020". Marinette immediately tensed up. Was that today? Usually they have a day to plan but with the akuma attack yesterday, she wasn't sure if that day had already happened. She made sure no one could see the panic on her face as she sat down in her seat. Before Marinette could say anything Adrien walked in.

He looked up at the board as he was sitting down. "What's going on guys?" he asked. "What's prank day?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a day where we all prank each other and whoever has the best pranks wins," Alix explained quickly before shifting their focus to something else that no one could see. 

"Okay but why do you have it? And is this approved by the teachers?" Adrien asked.

“The teachers gave up trying to forbid us from doing pranks at all, so we compromised and now we can only do them one day a year,” Kim explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "All school appropriate pranks are fair game and the other classes participate as well. It's our biggest student led event of the year."

Adrien’s eyes immediately lit up. “One day full of pranks? Count me in!”

“Me too.” The entire class turned towards Chloé, surprised that she spoke up. “What are you all looking at? You look utterly ridiculous.” As if she hadn’t said something that no one was expecting, Chloéwent back to filing her nails.

“But Chloé,” Rose piped up, “you always stay out of prank day. What’s different this time?”

"It's not as lame as if Adrien wasn't doing it. Count me in."

Looking mildly confused, Max wrote Chloé’s name under the “Participating” column on the board where he had previously written Marinette, Kim, Alix, Nino, and Adrien.

"What's with the columns?" Adrien asked.

"We agreed long ago that if you chose to not participate then no one can deliberately prank you. That way if you don't want to participate you don't have to and you don't have to worry about being targeted," Nino explained.

Alya looked thoughtfully at the board. "What happens if you aren't participating and get caught in the crossfire?"

"Well that's fair game then," Kim responded. "Anyone else want to participate? We only have a few more minutes before Miss Bustier comes back to start class."

Alya spoke up. "I think I'm going to sit this one out. Filming all of you will be great content for my blog." Alya turned towards Marinette. "Why is your name first on the board girlie?"

"Marinette has won the last four years by a wide margin. It is only natural that she participate again," Max replied.

Marinette, having been reassured that prank day was tomorrow, was much more relaxed and much more alert. "Yeah and I'm going to win again, just you wait." Marinette surveyed the room. She was surprised that Chloé of all people signed up to be included in the prank war. Adrien, though, she was fifty fifty on. His dad was so strict that she doubted he had ever done any big pranks before, if he had done any at all. Marinette focused on him, disregarding everything about him except his potential strengths and weaknesses during the prank war.

Truth be told, Marinette wasn't sure about him. Given all of her honestly quite extensive knowledge of him, Marinette would have guessed that he would be an easy out in the war, like she was almost certain Chloé was going to be, but the subtle smirk on his face made her suspect otherwise. Marinette decided to just keep a close eye on him throughout the day to see if she could gauge what he was planning. 

Marinette turned her attention to the other person whose behavior was surprising her a lot. Alix was normally very engaged in the prank war, however, today they were strangely quiet. In fact, it didn’t seem like Alix was interested in what was going on at all. Having known them for years, Marinette knew that Alix was up to something and she could only hope to not be on the receiving end of whatever prank they were working on.

Before anything else could happen, Miss Bustier walked in. "Alright class. I understand that you are all excited about prank day, but we do have to cover two days worth of material today so let's get started and stay focused." Without waiting for a response, she started class, just as if it was a normal day. 

Marinette spent most of the first half of the day only half listening. She had some planning to do. Chloé would be easy. The only thing was she was sure the other participants would also be targeting her first because Chloé would be extremely easy to prank.

Nino was a tricky one. Having grown up together, he had seen most of her best pranks before and knew how to avoid them. She'd have to come up with something special for him then. 

The others were decent to come up with pranks for. All except Adrien. All too soon it was time for lunch. Marinette made her way to the quad with her lunch, grabbing the bench that she and Alya normally ate at.

Before she could come over, however, Adrien slid into Alya's normal seat. "Hey Marinette. I have a question for you."

Marinette was immediately suspicious and slightly overwhelmed. Adrien had never done anything like this before. He usually had to go home during the lunch hour and oh god what does he want? Getting her thoughts under control, Marinette took a deep breath and responded. “Go on.” 

Without wasting a beat, Adrien asked, “Do you want to partner up for prank day tomorrow?”

Marinette was shocked. She couldn’t form the words to respond. No one had ever asked to partner up with her before. Shaking away her confusion, Marinette answered, trying desperately to treat this like she would if anyone else had asked her the same thing. “Adrien I know this is your first prank day but that’s not how this works. We all work individually and then at the end of it, one, only one, person is crowned the winner.”

“Okay that makes sense but consider this. No one would be expecting us to team up and wouldn’t that be a great prank slash twist in and of itself?”

“While you’re right about how teaming up would be a great twist, again that’s not how this works. And besides, how do I know if you’re any good at pranking? If we did team up, I wouldn’t want you bringing me down. I take this very seriously and Adrien? I play to win.”

Adrien, clearly excited about this, thinks for a second. “Alright. I’m going to let you in on a little secret. Chloé loves pranks. She--”

Marinette cuts him off. “Are you serious? Because I do not believe you right now. She has always despised prank day. Always.”

“I am one hundred percent serious. We used to have all out prank wars of our own at the hotel when we were younger. We used to get in trouble all the time for going too far with them and interfering with actual hotel business.”

“Uh huh. I’m still having a hard time believing you. Why does she seem to hate them now?”

“Um, well. Chloé made us stop doing them after her mom left. You’ve met her mom, you know how she is. Audrey never really approved of the pranks, thinking they were ‘utterly ridiculous’. And you know why Chloé acts the way she does now.”

Marinette had to give him that. After the whole Style Queen incident, she understood a lot more about why Chloé was the way she was, even if it didn’t excuse her behavior. “Okay but what does this have to do with us potentially teaming up for tomorrow?”

“I’m really good at pranks now. And we would be unstoppable if we teamed up.”

“I’ve been pretty unstoppable before now. You heard what Max said. No one has come close to beating me in years.” Marinette paused, choosing her next words carefully. “But I’ll think about it okay? I’ve never played against you before so it might be nice to see if you can put up a good fight, but mark my words. You’re not winning that top position tomorrow.”

Adrien looked simultaneously a little disappointed by her statement and also like he expected nothing less. Marinette could also see a hint of competitive fire behind his eyes. Sighing, she said, “I’ll let you know by the end of the day. Is that fair?”

Adrien smiled at her. “That’s fair. Just know that I won’t be letting you win easily. And do watch out for Chloé tomorrow. She’s going to be brutal.”

Marinette smirked. “I expect nothing less, Agreste. And thanks for the tip, but I still won’t be going easy on you no matter what.”

“Right back at you, Mari.” With that, Adrien gathered his stuff and walked away. 

Before Marinette had time to process what just happened, Alya slid into her normal seat on the bench. “Girlie what was that? You managed to make it through an entire conversation with the sunshine boy himself without stuttering once!”

Marinette turned towards her, shocked. “How much did you hear?”

“Pretty much all of it. I’m proud of you! How did you manage to do that by the way?”

“I take prank day very, very, very seriously. That’s how I win. No one, not even Adrien Agreste himself, is going to get in the way of me winning again.” 

“Wow, girl, I didn’t think you had it in you! Way to go! Maybe next time, you can just channel some of this energy and talk to him like you just did!” Alya smiled, clearly happy with Marinette’s apparent progress. “So do you think you’ll team up with him?” 

“I haven’t decided yet and I need time to think. This is a serious situation Alya.” Marinette took a bite of her sandwich. “I told him I’d give him an answer by the end of the day and I’m going to wait until the absolute last minute to tell him what I decide.”

“That’s brutal. Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“Absolutely certain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for day 2 :P
> 
> Also my [tumblr](https://lunelights.tumblr.com/) is lunelights if you wanna check me out over there


End file.
